Blackstar's Hunger Games
by Dark Chrona
Summary: Black*star and Shi volunteer for the Hunger Games, replacing people who are important to them. At first, Shi is cold towards him, but what happens when she swears that he will make it back? Black*star X OC May the games be ever in their favor
1. Volunteering

**This is based off the Hunger Games :D luv that book... I thought it would be a good book for Soul Eater ^^**

**And, sadly, I do not own either v_v lol**

**Plot: There are 12 districts, each one has a different purpose. Each year, each district is to send one boy and one girl, ages from 12-18, to the "Hunger Games." They are very dangerous game, only allowing one winner; mostly the districts from 1, 2, and 4 win. You can only get picked if you put your name in -for food- or if you volunteer.**

**Black*star, a young boy in district 12, steps in to take his older, sickly brother's place when his name is called.**

**Shi, a young girl from district 12, also steps in for someone - but not for her family. Instead, she steps in for her weaker friend, Crona. Everyone knows her, the girl who always goes past the gates and sells meat she kills.**

**So, who do you think has a better chance? Of course, not Black*star, who quickly wishes he didn't step in; Shi is a girl who saved his life by killing a Gaurd of district 12 (he was getting whipped for stealing). So, how can he kill someone who risked her own to save him?**

**He can't.**

**But she can.**

**Enjoy~!**

**o0o**

Everyone gathered in groups; ages 12, the youngest, huddled in one group, scared to get called. The others were like this, other then ages 18, who did not fear it; if they had to die, so be it as long as their younger siblings didn't have to face it. Ages 16 were probly more scared, they have lived in fear of their name being called for quite awhile, and were a few years from having the fear stopped.

Black*star, the only natural blue-haired boy, was in the 16 group. His friends, Soul and Kid, wished him luck as he wished them luck.

Shi stood in the back, the only calm one. She didn't fear death - in fact, she embraced it at times. Instead of wearing a pretty dress, like people were supposed to do, she wear her hunting outfit; if she wasn't called, she was going to go hunting.

Black*star fixed his tie, loosening it, as he waited. He was a bit more calm then his friends; his name hasn't been called since he turned 16, plus he only put his name in once. His older brother though, White*star, had put his name in twice, and didn't talk to Black*star for a week after he heared that he put his name in.

A young, blonde female came onto the stage infront of the nervous crowd. Her name was Marie, she had been doing this for a little bit since she just started, but she didn't seem to be quiet happy about the young kids getting called up for certain death. She new this, she was raised here before she disappeared into the Capitol.

"Why, hello!" she waved to everyone, getting nothing back in return, as she talked about the Games history.

A white haired man was in a seat on the stage, smoking as his eyes scanned all over before landing on Shi, who looked indifferent as she stared back.

Stein was Shi's father. Her mother had died in the mines, which is what district 12 was for. Before they had met, Stein had to go into the Games, at age 17, with his ex-wifes sister. In the end, someone killed her off.

"Well, may the Games be _ever_ in your favor!" she tells everyone before going towards the girls bowl. "Girls first!" she told everyone like she did every year.

Shi scoffed softly, like it made a difference who went first.

Marie reached her arm in and dug her hand out, before grasping one and bring the name up. She allowed a shock look cross her face before she gulped it down and smiled, though it was saddened. That means one thing, she knew who was going in.

"Um, the girl for this years Games is Crona!" she called, her voice wavering slightly at the begining.

It suddenly made a difference.

Everyones eyes shifted towards the young, pink-haired girl who gasped with horror; she knew she wouldn't last long before the people in the arena killed her off. Her nails dug into her other arm as she took shaky, yet steady steps towards the stage.

A loud gasp was heard from behind the group. Looking back, Black*star saw Shi, her eyes widened in horror and shock. Her hands became sweaty as she clenched them and pushed -more like shoved- everyone out of her way to the front.

Once she passed the group, she let out a snarl, stopping everyone and everything. She locked gazes with her father, who was shocked and knew what she was doing, and he shook his head. She ignored him as she looked at Crona, hard. "Don't go up there." she told the confused girl. But, she didn't move towards the stage and listened to Shi.

"Whats going on-?" Marie was cut off by Shi's glare.

"I volunteer." she shouted at her, raising her hand, determind to not let Crona go up.

Marie gave a shocked sound as she scratched her head lightly. "Well, first we need to do, um-"

"It doesn't matter," Stein stepped in, shaking his head. Marie looked up at him, awed. "She volunteered first, so she goes." he told her.

Marie, after a minute, just nodded and smiled warmly at Shi.

"Boys next!" she called, indifferent as she skips towards the boys bowl. After digging around for a name, she pulls her hand out.

"White*star." she called, scanning the crowd. She doesn't know this name, so she doesn't care about him.

Black*star gasped as he saw his sick brother trudged towards the stage. He'll be an easy target. People might leave him off to die at the start, but only if he survived that long. He wasn't to move much at all, since he was seriously ill.

"No..." Black*star mumbled, watching as his older, and only, brother was half way to the stage that led to certain death.

Soul and Kid quickly locked gazes before shaking Black*star. "Don't do it man." Soul told him, scowling lightly as he watched Black*star get what he said.

"Shi stands a chance since shes used to fighting, but you don't." Kid agreed. "You can fight, sure, but you can't kill. It isn't in your blood."

None of this stayed in his brain, though, for long as he suddenly bolted towards the stage.

"I volunteer!" he shouted, paniced he wouldn't make it in time.

Everything froze. His brother gapped at him, horrified. Marie seemed surpised. Stein looked bored, but amused. And Shi... She had a shocked and bitter expression; she obviously wanted his brother instead.

Thats when it back fires; Shi, the only person willing to step up to save his life when he was younger, was who he was going to have to kill.

_**Flashback!**_

_He stolen. A pitied crime, really. But, instead of a small beating, he was getting it ten times full. The nicer head Gaurd had gotten killed after saving a young Shi from the cave-in in the mines; she had been trying to get her mother._

_After a few months, he finally died. It was caused from the cave-in, something from it had stopped his heart many times, just it wasn't enough to finish him off._

_Once he died, a new head Gaurd came, sternly. He made the rules more hurtful, deadly. Black*star, who was always good, stole some food once, to feed his older friend, Tsubaki._

_He was quickly caught, since he wasn't very good at keeping quiet. The head Gaurd quickly tied his hands to two different poles that were about a foot away from each other, with Black*star in the middle._

_He had been whipped a few times before, for worser crimes, but this was a pitied crime, only supposed to get around 5 whippings. Instead, he got around 20 before Shi came._

_He was about to faint, it hurt so much and he was dizzy. It took a minute to relize the whippings had stop. Looking up, it was fuzzy at first, before he saw what was in front of him._

_The crowd was moved to each side, no one in the middle. Execpt a lone girl on her knee, pointing an empty bow at Black*star._

_He started to struggle, scared. "Did she shoot him?" was the only thought he had on his brain. She stood up, calmly walking towards Black*star. Once she reached him, she took out a knife._

_Black*star squeezed his eyes shut. He just hoped she would make it quick._

_But they opened once he felt his arms free. Looking back up, he saw Shi bending down besides a dead body. The new -or should they say old?- head Guard._

_He gasped, eyes widened, as he saw her take out the arrow that stuck in his neck. The worse thing, though, was her face; it only showed coldness as she wipped the blood off, quickly._

_Then, suddenly, something flew past Black*star's head as it landed -hard too- on Shi's cheek. It swelled fast as blood gushed down from it. Turning around, they saw that another new member of the Guards had a wip in his hand, fresh sweat running down his stern face. He must've been running._

_Black*star stayed still, afraid, as Shi took a threatening step towards him, eyes perfectly narrowed; she wasn't happy. She loaded another arrow on her bow, pulling it back._

_Black*star watched, eyes still widened, as his eyes suddenly locked with Shi's. This made things worse, since he was trembling. She murdered someone without even blinking. She couldn't be human._

_Yet, her eyes told a different story. They were soft, yet hard and tough. They showed slight pain -probly from the wound- and something else. Something that was a new emotion to Black*star._

_But he felt it too._

_It was only a couple of seconds that passed, but it was enough for the new Guard to wip her leg once more, sending her to the ground with a thud._

_Soon, the Guard was on top off her, punching her swellen face. But, her face stayed indifferent as it took each and every hit, not even trying to fight back._

_It went on for about 15 minutes when her father suddenly appeared, tapping the man on the shoulder, smirking._

_"I'll take it from here." he told the Guard, grabbing Shi's arm as he easily lifted her up to her feet. She stared at the ground as her father gripped her arm, hard. "Lets go." he told her as he easily dragged her back in the crowed, which stared in shock._

_Black*star stood there, until everyone left, before he stood up and turned around. The mans dead body was the first thing he saw, but he didn't feel frightened. Instead, he felt nothing towards the man or the girl who saved him._

_He just felt like he owed her._

_**End!**_

Afterwards, Shi went to the school the next day, same as usual. Though, she had bandages wrapped around her left eye -which got wipped- and was limping with her right leg -which also got wipped. She made no contact to Black*star, acting as if it never happened.

Though, next time someone got wipped, she would shoot at them, scaring them off without killing them. This is how she met people who she started to protect. Like Crona.

He trudged towards the stage, head held high, as he advioded the cold gaze of Shi.

Marie smiled back at the crowd. "Well, isn't this just rare!" she laughed lightly. "I think this is the first time district 12 is so eager to get into the games!" she giggled once more before pushing Shi and Black*star to the front of the stage. "Wish these two good luck! And may the games be _ever_ in your favor!"

With that, the camera's turned off and people led the two volunteers towards the train, where they would be staying until they left for the dreaded Capitol.

Marie lead Black*star and Shi to two different doors, one blue and one red. "These are your rooms! Red is the girls and the blue one is the boys!" she told the two quiet kids as she started to skip off, only stopping by the corner. "Oh, yes, your familys and friends will be here in a few minutes, so be ready!" with that, she disappeared into the hallway.

"Well, I guess this is were we say goodbye-" Black*star started, sending his hand out to meet Shi's.

Instead, she just glared at him coldly. "What are you talking about?" she hissed. "We see each other until one is dead in the games." she told him, before slamming the red door shut behind her.

He stood there for a bit before he started to hear some footsteps walking in the wallways, coming towards them. Quietly, he went inside his room.

It was stunning. The way it was. Blue everywhere, on everything. With white also.

Shi was also stunned by her room. Red everywhere with hints of white. Mostly red. The color of blood.

Then, before she could try and distroy the room, there was a knock on the door. Before she could answer it, it bursted open, revealing a Guard -the one who wipped her- and a nervous Crona.

"T-thank you..." she stuttered, taking tiny steps as she walked in. Once he could, he slammed the door behind a frightened Crona.

"Crona..." Shi whispered, shocked. She didn't think anyone would come and visit her.

Suddenly, Crona burst into tears, sinking her head into Shi's lap, since she was sitting down. "I-I'm s-sorry!" she whailed.

Shi petted Crona's head, saying soothing words. "Its ok, you didn't know you were going to get picked." she said, soothingly. "Besides, I was going to volunteer anyways." she lied, but it sounded so perfectly real. "So, its not your fault. Ok?" she asked, her voice quiet and comforting.

Crona nodded, still sobbing though. They just stayed like this; Crona sobbing and Shi saying soothing words to her. Shouldn't it be the other way around?

**~0~**

Black*star was lieing in bed as the door suddenly swung open, showing his fragile brother. Quickly, Black*star shot up and lead him to the comfty bed.

"Why?" his brother finally asked, staring at Black*star, almost hurt.

"Why what?" he asked, confused. What did he do wrong?

"Why did you step up for me? Take my place?" he asked, eyebrows knitting together.

Black*star frowned. He thought his brother already knew the reason. "Well, look at yourself. You can barely walk, let alone fight." he told him, shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter." his brother hissed harshly. This suprised Black*star, it was the first time White*star acted angry -other then the time he put his name in. "You only had a few more years left before you could lead a normal life and have kids and-"

Black*star cut him off. "You know I won't have kids." he told him, almost hurt that his brother would mention that. "You know that they will just have the same fate as me."

"But-"

Before he could retort, the door flung open, revealing a Guard. "Times up." he told him, helping White*star out of the room.

Before the door fully closed, White*star stared at his little and only brother sadly. "Be safe" was all he mouthed before the door shut.

He sighed, laying on the bed. Now what?

**~0~**

"B-bye Shi..." Crona whispered, stuttering once more as she made her way to the door. Her eyes were bright red.

"Bye Crona. Take care." Shi told the fragile girl; who she might never see again. "Don't forget to actually eat!" she called before the door fully closed.

She sighed, rubbing her temple. How long would this go one before it was finally over?

Before she could figure out an answer, the door opened once more. "Shi?" a soft voice called, stepping into the pure red room.

"Hikari!" Shi called, suprised. A small smile tugged on her lips. Once the door closed, she shot up, embraced by his strong, warm arms.

"Shi, I wish you didn't..." he trailed off, looking saddened. "But, I'm happy you did it for Crona." he added in a whisper.

Shi smiled, grinning a bit. "It'll be ok! I'll just win and come back before you guys miss me too much." she promised, flashing a few teeth before falling onto her bed.

"Promise?" he asked again, not convinced.

She rolled her eyes. "I promise I will try." she told him, staring up at the ceiling.

He laid on the soft bed also, looking up at the ceiling. They stayed like this. Quiet, calm, and almost longing was in the air.

**~0~**

The door opened, revealing a 15-year-old Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki!" he cried, delighted, as he hugged her to death.

"Black*star..." she started to cry as she barried herself into his shirt. "Don't go!" she mumbled over and over, tears rolling down her face fast.

"Shh, calm down." he mumbled, soothing, as he rubbed her back and rocked her a bit. This went on for awhile, and he wanted it to continue. He didn't want his best friend ripped from his protecting arms.

Though, soon she was. The Guard had to get someone to help his seprate the two, who where both clinging to each other, shouting to each other.

"I love you! Please win!" Tsubaki cried as she was hauled out of the room.

"I will! Be safe!" he shouted back, trying not to cry. He was a man. Men do not cry.

Once the door shut, he finally felt like a prisonor. Someone who is doomed to die unless they are prepared. And to be honest, he wasn't.

The door creaked open, revealing two of his best pals in front of the doorway. "Black*star..." Soul whispered, taking a few steps inside with Kid besides him.

"We should've covered your mouth instead of trying to talk sense in you." Kid stated, rolling his eyes.

Black*star laughed at this comment. He missed his friends as soon as he stepped into the train.

"Maybe." he agreed, nodding as he laughed. If they tried to do that, they would've probly of gotten bloodied noses.

After a few minutes of laughing, the door opened once more, two Guards were there this time, just in case. "Times up." the first one stated.

Black*star frowned, unhappy that his last happiness was getting taken away. Soul and Kid turned back to Black*star, frowning also. "Well, I guess this is bye." Soul gave him their usual highfive. "That is, until you make it back here." he finished, grinning softly.

Kid nodded. "Once you get home, I'll get you what ever you want, deal?" he told him, shaking his hand.

"Deal." Black*star agreed, smiling.

Then they left. Leaving Black*star alone, laying on his soft bed. The world is too cruel, ne?

**~0~**

After awhile, Hikari had to leave, leaving Shi all alone. Thoughts came and went, leaving her brain blank at times. Why hasn't her father visited? Who knew. He was probly wasted somewhere.

She rolled her eyes. He always was once her mother died. Always will be.

After another few, empty, minutes, someone knocked on her door. Confused, she waited for the door to open, but when another knock came, she stood up. Wryly, she opened the door. Was it an ambushed? She shook her head, who would want to kill someone when they are about to die in the Hunger Games?

Opening the door, she stared at smiling Marie. "What?" she barked lowly. She now wished she was alone, atleast then she could think over a plan of how to survive.

Marie didn't even look taken back as her smile stayed the same. "Its time for dinner." she told Shi, leading her towards the end of the hallway.

They seemed to make zig-zag lines as they finally stopped at a grand door. Marie, allowing no time for Shi to admire the work, opened the doors, allowing a bright light to engolf them.

Marie softly grabbed Shi's slender wrist and dragged her inside. Shi's eyes hasn't adjusted as she felt herself being pushed down into a comfy seat. Was everything this comfy?

"Everyone is here now!" Marie almost shouted as she took a seat across the table from Shi. "Shall we begin?" she asked, glancing at the white haired man besides her.

Shi held in a small gasp, seeing the man; her father. So, _thats _where he has been.

"What are we going to be talking about?" a voice asked from the side of Shi.

Quickly, and now alerted, she whipped her head to see the blue haired boy. The one that owes her a life.

"Black*star..." she murmured, scowling.

**o0o**

**Like? Hate? Never heard of Hunger Games? - for that one, you should really read the series! Theres only three books and its really good! You never expect what happens! Soooooooo good! :D plz read and reveiw.**


	2. Tips

**12 people were chosen. Each from a district. Weakest district always losses while the strongest wins. So, coming from the weakest district, no one thinks they stand a chance, not even each other.**

**So, why not just kill themselves? Because, they are not stupid. They both volunteered, replacing the two people whos names where really called. If they died before they saw the arena, then the replaced people would instantly go in. Even their families could get into trouble.**

**So, theres no option. No choice. No happy ending. This is war. This is death. This is how you either make a name for youself.**

**Or die trying.**

**Enjoy~!**

**o0o**

Black*star turned to her, tilting his head slightly. "Yes?" he asked, stuffing a peice of meat into his slightly parted mouth.

Shi ignored him as she glared at her father. "Why is he here?" she hissed, frowning.

Stein sighed as Black*star scowled lightly at Shi's turned face. "Because, you guys are on a team." he stated simply as if Shi was stupid.

She jerked up, sending the comfty chair flying downwards. She stared coldly at her father. "How can you say we are on a team when we will end up killing each other in the end?" she hissed lowly, perfectly scowling.

Stein sighed, leaning back in his chair as he puffed out a smoke. "I'm sure you guys are going to be allies until its the finally two." he stated coolly.

Shi scoffed, rolling her eyes. But this did calm her, since she sat back down. "We will see how long that lasts, old man." she mumbled under her breath, cheek resting on her palm.

Silence swept over them. A minute went by. Two. Three. Just before it was about to hit four, Black*star cleared his throat. "Um, so, whats the plan?" he asked, curious.

Shi and Stein both rolled their eyes and lightly scoffed. "Stay alive." is what they both said at the same time, leaning on their chairs. The only difference between them was that Stein was smoking and Shi wasn't.

Black*star chuckled lightly. It was funny kinda; they were _way _too alike -which is the reason they always fight- and they acted alike also, even though they would deny it. "I guessed that, but any real advise?" he asked, curious once more.

Shi, after a moment, looked at her father too. She never thought of any other advise, why would any be needed? Isn't staying alive enough? But now, she was curious.

"Instead of fighting over the free stuff on the ground, you should get as far away from it as you can. Find a water source and take shelter there." after a moment of silence, he puffed out some more smoke. "Is that enough?" he asked, a light grin tugging at his lips.

Shi stood up suddenly. Though, this time it was soft and didn't knock down her chair. "Fair enough. I'm calling it a night." she told them before she disappeared in the dark hallway.

Black*star stood up shortly after. "I'll do the same." he walked to the door before he turned to the two, who didn't move. "See you guys tomarrow."

With that, he also disappeared in the hallway, sometimes bumping into something.

After a moment, to see if he was still around, Stein sighed. Marie looked at him, a bit sad. "That girl... Shes your daughter, isn't she?" she asked in a hushed voice, wondering if she shouldn't ask.

Stein puffed out more smoke. "Yep. I'm just hoping her killing instint comes in handy." he mumbled, then sighed once more, confusing Marie.

"But, then, that boy..." she mumbled quietly, glancing at the doorway.

Stein nodded. "Then that boy will die."

**~0~**

Suddenly, the pure red door slammed open. Small footsteps took quick, short steps towards Shi's half asleep body.

She shook her gently. "Shi? Honey, its time to get up." for a second, Shi thought it was her mother. Her dead, cold mother. But then, the figure spoke once more. "We are having a meeting about what you guys will be doing." she added in a quiet whisper.

Shi's eyes snapped open as she stared at Maries calm face. "Oh, good, your awake." she stated, happily, as she walked back towards the door.

"Hurry please! We have special people here to meet you." she paused, shaking her head lightly. "Well, I mean, the team is here, just not the leader yet." she told her before skipping out of the room.

Shi stood up, still in her clothes from yesterday, she followed Maries loud footsteps. She stepped outside her door and started to shut it, when she heared another door close, one not too far away from her.

Turning her head to the side, she saw she was in a different hallway. It was blinding white, unlike the dull brown it had on the train. So, where was she?

Then, the blue haired boy turned around and saw her also. "Shi." he called, a bit suprised, as he started to walk over to her still form.

She glanced at him once before she looked back at the walls, a puzzled expression on her usually stone face. "The walls are..." she trailed off, lightly touching the blinding wall as her expression still held confusion.

Black*star slowed to a stop as he was just a few inchs from her. He nodded his head. "Ya, its white." he told her. She looked up at him, suprised. So, she wasn't seeing things? He flashed her a smile. "We got to the Capitol last night. Shortly after we went to bed." Shi's eyes showed relization as her mouth slowly parted, making an 'o'; her hand fell to her side. "They led me to my room while they carried you. I had guessed you attacked them." he laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

Shi scowled at this. He _almost _impressed her. "I was sleeping." she stated coldly. Black*star looked at her again, blinking. He never even thought of that. She stared at him hard, as if waiting for something, before she started to walk down the hallway, where Marie went.

"Hey-" he called, his hand reaching out, when Shi ignored him.

"I'm going to go meet the team." she said, eyes barely open as she trudged towards the end of the hallway.

**~0~**

She heard Black*star's steadied pace from behind her. He couldn't be more then two feet away from her. So close, yet so far.

Suddenly, she stopped, making Black*star slightly bump into her. "Huh-?" he stumbled back a bit, but not enough to make him fall. On the other hand, Shi didn't even move to the touch.

She turned around to face him, face blank. "Why?" she asked. It echoed in the empty hall. "Why didn't you shake? Or run?" she asked, confused.

This made Black*star more confused though. "Huh? What are you talking about?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why should I be scared of you when we aren't threatening to kill each other?" he asked, searching her cold eyes.

She opened her mouth to retort, but then slammed it shut. She turned on her heel as she continued down the hall, barely making any steps.

**~0~**

Even though he wanted to know the reason, he kept on following her. He didn't ask a question once, only allowing the silence to engolf them.

Until they came to a dead end, showing two ways out. Left or right. Shi looked at both ways, her eyebrows knitting together as she studied her options.

Right. That was the way they had led them through. While they were walking, he saw the meeting room. Marie even made a comment about it.

The only reason he hadn't spoken yet, was because she was doing everything right. Turning at the right time, kept walking, and so on. So, he waited and watched, wanting to see which way she was going to go.

After a minute -and seeing that Black*star wasn't going to help-, Shi turned towards the left as she started to walk towards it. Though, before she even stepped foot in it, she swiftly turned her heel and quickly walked back towards the right.

Black*star raised an eyebrow as he peeked into the left hallway. Inside it was a motionless body; it had bruises and pools of blood all around it.

He was about to help the man up -who he relized was the fashion guy for their district- when he remember that Shi just left him. He quickly turned around and started to follow Shi.

If Shi didn't help the man, then that ment only one thing:

The Capitol killed him.

**~0~**

With the guidness of Black*star, they finally made it to the meeting place, where Stein and a mad-looking Marie were eating.

Stein glanced up as he finished his bowl of strange looking things. "Took you two long enough." he mumbled under his breath, earning a death glare from Shi.

She purposly made a lot of noise as she sat down in front of a large bowl of cereal; none she has ever seen. As she finally settled and Black*star sat down, she cleared her throat. "So, what did you guys want us here for?" she asked, calmly. She seemed a bit off after they saw the body in the hallway.

Stein raise an eyebrow. "You mean, other then for breakfast?" he questioned, smirking as Shi gave him her infamous death glare.

"No," she spat. "Marie said something about meeting a team?" She didn't touch her food as her hands were neatly laced, resting on her shorts; though it seemed like she was holding them back from hurting someone -or keeping calm.

Marie's face saddened, then darkened, then went back to normal all in a few seconds. "Well, you see..." she trailed off, looking for Steins help.

He sighed, but continued. "You see, they had to replace the old team." he stated offically, turning his attention to his food.

Shi narrowed her eyes lightly. They were being watched, or else her father would've been more detailed. She slightly leaned forward. "So, they had to replace them? I wonder why?" she questioned, leaning back a bit to rest her head on the comfty chair.

Marie quickly turned her attention to her food also, ignoring Shi's questioned. She looked at her father, eyeing him. He just gave her a quick glare before eating once more.

She glanced at Black*star, seeing that he was also glancing at her; they both had an eyebrow raised with suspision. Though, instead of asking for more information, Black*star also went back to his food. Even though Shi wanted to tell them about the dead man, she relized it wouldn't matter; if Black*star didn't mention it, then why should she?

**~0~**

Stein just finished his food, while the rest were done, waiting. "How long is it going to take for them to get here?" Shi questioned, impatient.

Black*star nodded, his eyebrows knitted together, frowning. "Ya, its been an hour already." he stated, though it wasn't harsh like Shi's.

Shi glanced at him. Though, he didn't notice since he was staring at Stein and Marie for answers. She memorized every detail, since she wanted to memorize him. Who knew how long she was going to live for?

"Well, forget about them for a moment." Stein said calmly, ignoring the whining noise from the two kids. He leaned in on the table and folded his hands neatly on it. "I have to give you guys one more pointer for these people." he told them.

Quickly, Shi looked curious and willing to listen. "What?" she asked, leaning in a bit also.

He chuckled, leaning back in his chair while his hands rested behind his head. "Well, I just thought you two would like to know this: don't fight with them." he stated simply.

Shi frowned along with Black*star, though his was light. "What do you mean?" she hissed.

He sighed. "Just go along with them. No matter what they make you wear, just go along with it." he told them, staring at them hard.

Shi scoffed, rolling her eyes. "We'll see about that, old man." she mumbled under her breath. Stein glared at her, but said nothing in return.

Marie, seeing the strange silence between them, smiled at Black*star. "So, have you guys decided if you two will be coached together or seprate?" she asked kindly.

Black*star raised an eyebrow before 'o'ing. "Oh, not yet." he confessed, smugly. "I haven't got the chance to talk to Shi yet." he told her truthfully.

Marie 'o'ed before letting the conversation drop. Silence washed over them once again, though, this time no one spoke up.

Finally, the silence hurt. "Well, why don't we decide right now?" Black*star asked, not used to the deadly silence. The others were; Shi never talked to any at school much. Stein was used to the silence his daughter gave him. Marie, who hated it, was used to it because the two chosen ones dreaded the day and she didn't want to hurt them any more then they were.

Stein glanced at him before nodding. "What do you think Black*star?" he asked. "Should you two be coached together or not?"

Black*star only had to think for a second before shrugging. "We can be coached together. I don't mind." he told him, truthfully.

He turned to Shi, who was staring at her glass. "Shi?"

It took a minute for her to speak up. "I don't care." she whispered, keeping her emotions at bay as she played it cool.

Silence swept through them once more. Finally, it was enough before Shi stood back up. "I'm going." she stated. "Let me know when they actually come." she waved bye behind her as she shut the door.

Black*star stood up also. "I better follow her. To make sure she doesn't get lost." he joked, but he had a serious expression.

Stein just nodded as he leaned back in his chair, puffing out smoke. Marie nodded her head also, but with a kind smile.

Before he shut the door, he could've sworn he heard Marie whisper: "Good luck."

**o0o**

**Yay! Chappy two is done! :D ^^! So far, I didn't follow the book :P they are still on the train for this kind of meeting (though, theirs is waaay better xP) well, hopefully you guys liked it :D and I have a question I wanna ask you... Please answer too!**

**If you had to be with someone to fight to the death in the arena, who would it be? Black*star, Soul, Crona, Kid, Stein, Shi(my girl xD), Maka, Marie, and so on. Please answer this :D I'm curious.**

**If you wanna know who I would go with, the 3rd chappy will tell you :3**


	3. The other Districts

**In a death battle, beauty is the last thing you would think of.**

**Yet, here they are - trying on dresses. Having people put on makeup. Pretting themselves up.**

**This is how the Capitol works; they make you seem like your destined to win - and then your dead by one of your so called "friends."**

**No one can trust each other. No one **_**should**_**. You would be called dumb for trusting someone that will have to kill you sooner rather then later.**

**So, ladies and gents, pick your taget before someone else gets them.**

**Enjoy~!**

**o0o**

"Ouch!" Shi winced, trying her best to not pull her arm away from the green-haired lady, who was ripped hair off of her.

She also tried hard to not hurt them. She decided, after the night, to not question her fathers choice and listen to him. So far, she wished she didn't.

"My God, your so hairy!" the green-haired girl commented, pulling off more hair. Shi held back a growl as she forced a small frown.

"Not my fault." she mumbled to her.

The blue-haired one giggled. "I would never have guessed that Stein-sama's daughter never took care of herself!" she exclaimed.

The red-haired man nodded his head in agreement. "True. You would think..." he trailed off, shaking his head with disgest as he finished cleaning her body.

Yes, she was butt naked. There where no body secrets with her new team. Even though she would've killed any guy that tried to see her naked, which she has almost done, she decided they were ok, for two reasons: 1. They were girls. 2. The boy seemed gay.

Either way, she allowed them to rip every hair off her body. It was painful, it stung like a wasp stinging you. After they had every hair off -and she ment _every_- she felt really naked. Even with her cloths off, she had something to cover her body, but with it gone, she was truly naked.

She watched as the team all nodded in agreement at something before the smallest one with pink hair walked to the door and left.

She raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it as she put the robe next to her on. Atleast she had _something _on.

An hour passed before the door opened once more. By then, they all almost fell asleep on the coachs.

They saw the pink women walk in, holding the door open for someone else. Shi watched as a young man, in his 20s, walked in. He had pure, pure white hair and had white cloths on. He walked with a cane, but seemed to be fine without it.

He quickly stared at Shi's body, making her a bit nervous. She hadn't been nervous until now. She also felt a bit, _strange_. A guy had already looked at her body, _yes_, but she was sure he was gay. And she was pretty sure this guy wasn't.

He glared at the robe until she took it off, allowing her body to become freezing once more without any pretection. He walked around her, studing her shivering self.

She kept an eye on him as he cirlced around her, making her feel like a sheep thats being herded to death. Suddenly, though, he stopped by the couch and plopped down, motioning Shi with his hand to sit down also.

Quickly, she was sitting down with the robe covering her body once more. "Nice to meet you, Shi." he greeted, nodding his head in a respectful manner.

She eyed him before noticing that he didn't talk like the other Capitol people. He talked normal. "Ditto." she answered calmly.

He just broke into a smile as he put his cane to the side. "My name is Excalibur, and I am your new stylist." he told her truthfully, smiling.

It only took her a second to understand his words; "_I am your new stylist._" is what he said, and she frowned once she understood it.

That ment he got the job because of the dead guy in the halls. Her hatred only grew for the Capitol.

And for this Excalibur.

**~0~**

It was past nine, and they were all siting on the couch, wondering what to do. Well, almost everyone. Stein had went to go and talk to someone while the stylists and Marie went to bed awhile ago.

That left the two who were both destined to kill each other; Shi and Black*star.

Black*star fidgetted while Shi tapped her fingers harshly against the couch, staring at the door where Stein left them.

"So, um, how about we watch this?" he asked as calmly as he could; Shi could be scary sometimes.

She swiftly turned her stare at him and then the disk in his hand. "Whats that?" she questioned, glancing back at the door every now and then.

He smiled. "Well, its the video that shows who the tributes are." after a moment of pause, he added: "It will show us too!"

Shi raised an eyebrow, but finally nodded with a low sigh. Instantly, he popped it in and fell back onto the couch, curious to see the other tributes.

"Hopefully they are all weak." he murmured to himself, but Shi heard; and she frowned. But she knew that she agreed, deep in her heart.

The video started, showing District 1. Everyone was volunteering, trying to get into the games. Shi looked away in diguest, ashamed that people could be like this.

Though, soon, a buff looking boy won the fight and was welcomed onto the stage. "_Good job, Ragnarok!_" said the girl. "_Time for the girls!_"

They watched as they showed the group of girls, who were all on one side, waiting for their name to be called - they weren't as violent as the guys. But, one lone girl stood out from the rest, a girl who had short yellow hair, she was pouting at she stared at the boy, Ragnarok.

Before the name was called, the girl instantly volunteered, not wasting a second as the other girls did. She walked up, prouldy and smirking widely. When she was asked for her name, she said with pleasure: "_Patty. Patty Thomson._" with that, they clapped for the tributes and they went to the next District.

"Ragnarok might be a threat." Shi mumbled, her eyebrows knitting together. "Maybe even Patty..." Even though she said it, she doubted Patty was much a threat, but the way they both grinned at each other madly, it told a different story.

Black*star stared at her blankly before looking back at the screen. He wasn't looking for threats, just weaknesses.

That was different, right?

Again, people in District two jumped to the chance of killing. A strange blonde 18-year-old volunteered quickly, not letting the chance slip. "_My name is Medusa._" was all she said before they called the boy. Shi didn't pay attention to the boy, only the girl who had her hair in a strange way.

_She might be of use. _Shi thought, eyes narrowed.

District three was different though. Twins where chosen, both horrified; or was that just a tatic they decided to use? Play innocent? It didn't matter, because everyone bought into it. They would defently get sponsers, but if they lasted to the final two, then what? Would they instantly kill each other? Or would they get attacked by the Mutts?

No one cared.

District four came and went, and, suprisingly, Shi didn't remember either of the tributes.

District five, six, seven, eight, and nine also came by as a blur. Shi was barely paying attention anymore, whats the point? She just wanted to know who were on the Career's this year.

District ten had a girl who looked like she was about to die; she was so fragile, sick-looking, and pale that everyone seemed horrified. They barely said her name before they went to the stranger boy. He looked sickly thin, but his smirk widened as he walked onto the stage, beaming with delight. "_We have our two tributes! Lets give a round of applase to Maka and Ashura! May the odds be _ever _in your favor!_"

Shi shook her head, disguested. How could no one step in for that poor Maka girl? She already knew the answer though, it was because no one wanted to die. They were all safe for another year.

But, taking another look at the fragile girl, she didn't seem to look pitiful, instead, she seemed almost proud and determind. Shi smirked lightly; if you want to win, you have to win the battle in the mind first.

And the girl already won.

District eleven was just as bad. A 12-year old was called, but she looked just like an eight year old. She sob on the stage, not ashamed of it as she bawled and called for a stranger -who Shi thought must be her dad- named Mifune.

Then, they called the boy; a guy named Free. Once he was on the stage, he patted the little girl fondly, giving her a creepy smile, but the little girl returned it, tears quickly stopping.

When asked for volunteers, no one dared to move. "_Lets give it up for Free and Angela._"

"Angela. Sounds like an angels name..." Black*star mumbled, eyes glued to the screen. Shi gave a little jump of suprise; she totally forgot he was with her.

She nodded slowly. "Ya... An angel..." she agreed quietly. Black*star glanced up to see Shi covering her eyes with her hair and hand as she shook her head slowly.

He frowned as he turned back to the screen; he already knew that Shi would kill him if he tried to comfort her. "Hey, its us." he lowly whispered, glancing to see that Shi was peeking out from her hide out.

They saw everyone from their District; Black*star's friends and family and Shi's friends and family. They watched as Marie came onto the screen, giving off a cheerful smile. They saw Stein, Shi's dad, sitting in the back, smoking as he gazed over the crowd.

They saw as they picked the girls first, how Crona was picked and Shi saved her. Crona had been on the verge of tears, but stayed strong, for the camera's, for her drunken father who would most-likely die, and for her only friend, Shi.

But, thats when Shi comes in. She seemed horrified as she stormed to the front. She looked panic, but raised her hand for attention. "_I volunteer!_" was what came out in a rush. For a second, Marie seemed confused before she relized what the young girl said.

This was an act of selflessness.

She became confused once more before she and Stein agreed that she can come up. Then, it was the boys turn.

Once she called the boys name, you could see the sickly figure look horrified also and slowly trudge towards the stage. Shi glanced at the end of the screen, where Black*star was, in a nice suit, being talked to by his friends.

Though, once they stopped, he ran in to the stage, paniced. "_I volunteer!_" was what he shouted, panic in his shaky voice.

This was an act of the same thing, but since it was his brother, it was different then Shi's; she saved a friend, not a family member, but if you asked her, Crona was the closest thing to a family for her.

They agreed to let him on, and then there was the two tributes for District twelve, sentence for death.

Shi snapped the TV off and sighed. "This is going to be hard." she muttered under her breath.

"Hm?" Black*star looked up at her, tilting his head to the side.

She turned around, her eyes perfectly narrowed. "When we get into the Games, I want you to find a water source, like dad says, and stay hidden!" she almost yelled at him, pointing the remote in his face. "You will stay alive until I find you and protect you! This is an order! Got it!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" he shouted back, a bit scared.

"Good." she calmed down a bit. "But, if you die, I won't forgive you!" she shouted once more. "If you do die, I'll save Angela or Maka instead! And not your sorry butt!" she growled before storming off.

"She's acting a bit strange today..." Black*star muttered to himself before leaving also.

**o0o**

**I totally forgot to add the part where they watch the other tributes! :P I'm a total failure v_v I diserve to die(acting like Kid from SE xD)!**

**Thanks for R&R! :D**

**Oh, ya, I would go with Black*star, Crona, or maybe even Maka, but I would help them win since I wouldn't be able to kill them :P**

**Or maybe I would do what Katness and Peeta did?**


	4. Dealing with a Career

**Your supposed to sit on the horse, ignoring you partner besides you, as you try to survive the 15 minute ride past the Capitol, past the camera's, past the idiotic people who cheer your name.**

**Everyone doubts they would be cheering if they knew what it was like.**

**To have one of your family taken from you and sent into a place to fight to death.**

**They don't know that feeling.**

**And Shi doubted they ever would.**

**So, there was no point in it all.**

**No point.**

**Enjoy~!**

**o0o**

Shi stared at herself in the mirror while Excalibur stared at her too, smirking. She was dressed in an elegant skirt that was all black and had fire patterns all over it. When she moved, even an inch, it looked like the dress had came to life.

"How do you like it?" Excalibur asked.

Shi sighed, turning to him. "Its better then being naked, I guess." she shrugged.

Excalibur frowned at her. Every since they first met, they never got along well. "Is that so?" he asks, calmly. "Maybe I should go and change it to that." he threatened.

Shi shrugged. "I personally don't care what you do." she told him, honestly.

He could see she wasn't bluffying, so he let it go with the door slamming behind Shi, who Excalibur kicked out. She didn't care, so she just went to where they were going to for the Chariot ride.

She passed hallways with doors until she reached the elevator. Walking into it, the guards pressed the button for her, allowing her to stare out the glass, showing the crowds of people waiting for the show to begin.

_How diguesting_. she thought.

The guards watched her leave, until the doors closed again and she was out of their sight. Shi walked down the path, looking for her Chariot.

Though, she did see, well, rather _hear_, something strange. As she was passing district 10's Chariot, she heared Ashura and Maka argueing.

"I don't want too!" Maka hissed at Ashura.

The boy growled in frustation at her. "The Careers want us in their group, and you don't _want _to join?" he growled at her, like she was stupid.

She clenched her hands in fists. "Thats right! Its stupid! They will only keep us alive for a short time before they would kill us off!" she stated.

Though, she did have a point.

Ashura shook his head and whispered to her, quietly. "Do you think I'm stupid?" he asked. "I know that! Thats why we would kill them off when they would be asleep." he whispered.

Maka looked horrified. "Thats wrong!" she told him. "How can I even trust you if you do that?" she demanded.

Ashura ignored her question. "Its either them or us! Chose!" he hissed.

Maka shook her head. "I don't choose either." she stated calmly. "I'm going to win my own way, without your help or the Careers. Hopefully, I don't have to kill you myself." she whispered as she climbed up the horse.

Shi watched as Ashura threw a small fit before walking over to the group of Careers. Shi left right after.

_So, he might be useful. Hopefully he does take out the Careers. _Shi thought. _One less problem for me._

Black*star watched as Shi made her way towards him, though her eyes kept glancing back. Black*star followed were her eyes kept going to.

The Careers and the boy from district ten stood there, watching Shi closely. This little thing angered Black*star; _had they planned to kill her before the scores were even decided? _he thought.

"You shouldn't pay attention to them." Shi told him, making Black*star jump, he didn't relize she was there already. "They are just curious."

With that, she walked to the other side of the Chariot to get on her horse while Black*star got on his.

He took one more glance at the Careers, only one was looking now; the boy from District four. He had on a sly, perverted smirk on his face as he watched Shi have a hard time getting onto the Chariot. He even licked his lips, his eyes roaming all over Shi's petite body.

Black*star instantly, without really knowing it, got onto the Charoit without any problems, blocking the boys veiw. He turned to Shi, who had finally got on, but she was having some promblems with balance.

"Need help?" he asked, offering his hand.

Grateful, she accepts it. "Thanks." she says, holding onto his hand tightly. "Do you mind not letting go until this is over?" she asked, sighing. "I have horrible balance on this thing."

Black*star laughed. "Sure, why not. I could use it too." he lied, though he knew Shi didn't believe him since she shot him a glare. This just made him chuckle.

They watched as the first tributes went, then the others started after it. And even though it was hard to tell, Shi could've sworn the boy from district four was staring at her, even after he turned the corner. Shi ignored this, thinking she was just seeing things.

And soon enough, they were about to turn the corner also.

But, before they did, Shi parted her mouth slightly. "Good luck." she whispered to Black*star, who nodded.

They both needed it.

Once they were out, the crowds screaming grew. Black*star's and Shi's costumes, which were identical, had the flames, which looked like they were moving, glow into the night.

Black*star and Shi forced smiles to the crowd as they tightly held onto the other for dear life. They were the only tributes holding hand and smiling at each other.

"Shi!" and "Black*star!" kept getting shouted from at the crowd. They really stole the crowd away from the other tributes. Not only because of their outfits, which did help, but because of their attitude towards another.

Black*star waved to everyone, even blew a few kisses, as they crowd screamed his name. Shi barely smiled at them, let alone glare. She didn't want to see their idiotic faces screaming her name. They didn't disorve it.

Luckily, for Shi, it was over quickly and they were out of the people's view. Quicky letting go of Black*stars hand, she half jumped, half fell off the horse. Black*star gracefully got off the horse as Shi dusted off the dirt on her skirt, her nose wrinkled.

"I can't believe he made it," she whispered, disguested.

He gave her a confused look. "You mean Excalibur?" Black*star asked.

Shi nodded with a sigh. "How can that guy make such nice dresses?" she questioned to no one.

Black*star shrugged. "Who knows," he said then started to walk off. Though, he noticed that Shi wasn't behind him. Turning around, he saw the same boy from the Careers who was staring at her, ask her something. "Shi, you coming?" Black*star asked, glaring at the boy as he started to walk back to Shi.

Instantly, Shi shook her head. "Its fine, Black*star. I'll meet you back at dinner, ok?" she gave him a soft smile before turning back to the boy. "Ok, lets talk," she said, following him away from Black*star.

Black*star stood there, dumbfounded, before he obeyed Shi and went back to the elevator. He walked past the Careers, who where talking.

"I can't believe he wants her on our team..." Medusa muttered, disguested. The others nodded, but didn't comment. Black*star scowled as he glanced at Shi, just before the elevator closed.

There she stood, back against the wall, the boy making his arms block her ways of escape as he slowly leaned down.

**~0~**

Shi held back a growl as the boy, whos name is Cain, lean in to whisper to her. She felt uncomfortable as he breathed on her ear, making it twitch.

"Want to join the Careers?" he asked, making his voice husky.

Her eyes widened. She didn't think they would ask her to join without even knowing her score, but this was good. Very good. Though, she kept a straight face, narrowing her eyes. "This is strange. Careers never do this." she informed.

The boy laughed coldly. "Your right, we never do." he pulled back and stared at her, straight in the eyes. She could see his eyes glow with something. He wanted something from her. But what? "But, you seem to have caught my eye, and now I'm curious as to why. So, naturally, I want you by my side, the whole time. The others don't care." he told her.

Shi narrowed her eyes. "I doubt they don't care. So, if I get a low score, I'm still in?" she questioned, slyly smirking as she leaned in, but not to kiss him. To stare at his eyes more. They seemed to want to control her. They were failing so far.

Cain laughed. "No, you need to get atleast higher then an eight before they will let you join." he admitted, shrugging. "Tell me you will join and get higher then an eight." he pleads, eyes searching Shi's intensely.

She smiled as she leaned her head against the wall. "Of course I'll try." she whispered.

Cain's eyes light up. "Thats good." he said, sighing with relief.

Shi slyly smirked once more. "But what happens if I don't get higher then an eight?" she asks, curious.

Cain's eyes flashed with fear for a second. He didn't see that one. "If you don't then I'll tell you to hide somewhere close to the Careers camp until I kill them and come for you." he ordered. "Got it?" he asked.

Shi nodded, now understanding what he was longing for when he looked at her. "It almost sounds like you love me, Cain." she stated, purring his name.

She felt him shudder before he leaned in. "And what if I do?" he asks, searching her blank eyes once more.

Shi smiled kindly as she suddenly leaned in also. "Well, your going to have to try hard to get me. Because, I am already in love with someone." she admits, half-lieing, half-truthful.

Cain eyes turned into death as he glares at her. "Its that idiot, isn't it?" he questions, threatening.

Shi looked at him, relizing this was not helping to keep Black*star alive. "Maybe," she shrugged. "But of course, I do fall in love easily." she lied, seeing that this calmed him.

He pulled back, allowing his arms to hang by his side. "And how am I doing so far?" he asked, smirking.

Shi shrugged as she suddenly leaned in and pecked his nose before swiftly going past him, as if shy. But really, she had to spit. "Lets go back now." she told him.

He nodded, numbly, still suprised she did that. "Sure."

She led him to the elevator, that only has them in it since the other Careers left them a while ago. As Shi pressed the button "12" before pressing the button to close the elevator.

Cain, who finally got over his numbness, grasped her hand in his, which they oddly fit together well, though Shi was uncomfortable. Cain's face flushed as Shi let a fake small, shy smile across her face when she looked at their hands. She felt like she was already playing the Games.

Soon, lucky for Shi, the elevator opened for the "12" and she started to get out. Once she was fully out, she tried to let go of Cain's hand, but instead got turned around, facing him. He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her hand softly. With that, he let go and the elevator slammed closed.

Shi stood there, shocked and disguested at the same time before she numbly walked to the dining area.

Once she walked in, she was greeted with lots of food, Black*star, Marie, and Stein. "Hey, Shi, what took so long?" Stein asked, a knowing look on his face. Shi gave him a questioning look.

"I was talking to Cain, one of the Careers." she told them. "Seems like he has taken intrest in me and now wants me into the Careers if I can get more then an eight." she shrugged like it was no big deal.

Black*star looked at her, shocked. "What? I thought we weren't going to go with the Careers...?" he stated, confused, searching Shi's emotionless face.

Shi looked away, as if guilty.

"Correction, _your _supposed to stay away from them." she told him in a hushed voice as she picked at her food.

Before Black*star could respond, Stein spoke up. "Is that so? Intresting, because it looked like you two were doing a bit more than dealing to me." he stated, grinning at Shi's glare.

_So, he saw_, Shi thought.

She ignored him. "Whats tomorrow again? Is it our last day?" she questioned, though she already knew the answer since she was lieing.

Black*star looked at her confused. "You already know it. You told me earlier today that it was the third day." he told her, then paused, as if thinking of something else. "I'm curious to what Stein said," he told her, truthfully. "What did take you so long?" he questioned, trying to search her eyes, but she looked away.

"Nothing happened." she told them. "We were just dealing. It was just another part of these stupid games." she whispered.

Black*star scowled before looking at Stein. "You must've saw something, since you brought it up." he insisted. "So, tell me."

Stein grinned. Shi just frowned. "I saw Shi come out of the elevator, and right after it closed, she looked sick." he chuckled, glancing at Shi's stiff face. "So, do you mind telling us what happened?" he asked.

Shi just shrugged like it was no big deal and continued to eat.

"He just kissed my hand, thats all." she whispered.

**o0o**

**Like? Hate? lol I almost missed this part of the book! If I didn't half way read another Fanfiction then I wouldn't have it! Thanks you FanFiction! lol xD**


	5. Training

**(Black*star has decided that hes gonna forget all of last night lol)**

**Once. Twice. Three times and your out.**

**Out of the staring eyes of the Capital, the camera's shoved in your face, out of everyone.**

**But, they aren't out yet. They are half-way there, but not close enough.**

**Two days left until they went into the arena. Two days.**

**Yet, here they were, stuffing their faces up with food? Food, that in a couple days, would be there survival.**

**Shi didn't understand; why were they stuffing themselves when they would most likely starve in the arena?**

**She didn't know.**

**Nor did she really want to find out.**

**All she knew was that she had to adviod it as much as possible.**

**o0o**

Black*star waited in the breakfast room, alone. He had been so nervous that he woke up earlier then usual and couldn't fall back asleep.

The reason was simple: today was the day that they trained for a bit, then judges decided if they were good enough to get higher then a 10.

And he didn't think he was good enough. Maybe, just maybe, there would be a mircle and he didn't have to do it anymore.

Maybe he should've just let his brother go onto the stage?

Though, before he could aruge with himself over it, the door quietly opened. Turning around, he saw Shi walk inside, staring at the ground as she bite the fingernail of her thumb.

Was she nervous?

"Hey, your up early." he commented.

She looked up, shocked, she didn't even see him. "You seemed to have been here before me." she commented dryly, taking her seat as she scowled at the wall.

Black*star gave her a questioning stare. "Are you worried about the score the judges are going to give you?" he asked, curious. Was Shi feeling the same way as him?

Shi nodded. "Ya, I can't decide if I should get a low score or a high one." she muttered.

_I take that back, shes not_. he thought, grimly, as he started to order some food. "What do you want?" he asked Shi. Though, after a moment, he relized that she was ignoring him. Turning back, he just shrugged. "Whatever she usually has, I guess."

The waiter guy opened his mouth to say something, then snapped it shut as he left.

Confused, Black*star tries to think about happy memories.

_**Shi**_

Shi was not nervous.

More like frusterated.

_Which should I get? A high score? Or a low score? If I get a high one, then I'm most likely a target for the Careers, but then they wouldn't go after Black*star... Right? _She pauses her thoughts for a moment, pondering that. _But, if I get a low score, would I become a instant target or someone they wouldn't bother with until later on?_

She didn't know. The reason for her scowl on her face.

"Our foods here." Black*star stated, drooling at the good-looking food.

Turning around, Shi watchs Black*star stuff his face full, where he looks like a chimpmunck with acorns.

Then she remembered something important.

Instantly, she hit behind his neck, making him choke up most of the food in his mouth until his mouth was normal once more.

"Ow!" he shouted, rubbing his neck. "What was that for?" he shouted at her, growling.

She calmly took a small bite from her food. "Don't eat all the food. Once we go into the arena, then your stomache won't be able to handle the small amount of food you give it." she stated simply, glancing at him.

"Oh?" he questioned, sighing bitterly, as he poked his food. "Well, we don't even know if I'm going to make it or not after the first day." he told her, smugly.

In the same second, Shi's chair was flung on the ground and she was almost in his face. "Don't you dare say that!" she growled, harshly. "Your going to survive, and fight, until I find you and you win! Understood?" she questioned harshly.

Black*star nodded, almost frightened. He wouldn't of believed those words, but her eyes showed determindation; she really wanted him to make it back alive.

For the remander of the morning, Shi sat there in silence, barely touching anything, while Black*star ate only half of his plate. Silence stayed in the air until the door cracked open.

"Hello guys! How did you two sleep?" Marie asked nicely.

Shi ignored her as she continued to study her plans. Black*star smiled back nicely. "It was ok. Shi gave me an idea." he told her.

Shi glanced up, brought out of her thought because of her name. She listened closely as Black*star continued.

"I know what I'm going to do for the judges. Lets just hope I'm good enough." he laughed, scratching the back of his head. Marie laughed also, taking it as a joke; but Black*star was serious, he didn't know.

So, Shi spoke up queitly. "You'll do fine." she muttered, leaning back in her chair. "And you helped me too. I'm going to get in the middle for a score." she admitted.

Black*star looked at her, surpised. "Really? Why?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I got to be ready for everything," she told him. She paused before adding, in a whisper, "Besides, the Careers will take anyone of use."

Black*star gave her a confused glance, but noticed that no one else heard it, so he continued to talk to Marie.

_**Later on...**_

"...And those are all the stations! Please use any that you would like." one of the judges told the tributes.

Shi glanced at all the stations and decided that she would try and go to the station about poisons/plants. It might be useful.

Black*star, on the other hand, decided that he was going to go to the sword section and try those out. He glanced at Shi, who was on the other side of the room. She decided that it would be safer if she didn't do anything with him yet.

_What did she mean? _he thought, curious, but listened to her instructions and left her alone.

"You may go now to the section you would like." the judge told them all, as he left the room.

With that, everyone scattered everywhere; the only people who stayed together were the Careers, as they used axes to throw at dummies from a distance.

Shi went to the plants/poisons, where she was alone to learn about them with the trainer, since no one else cared for this. "I'm suprised anyone even came here this year!" the trainer told her, sighing bitterly; _I guess he rarely gets anyone here_. Shi thought.

"This might save my life in the arena, though." she reassured the man quietly as she looked at the plant harshly.

The man opened his mouth to comment on what she said, but Shi spoke faster. "Its this one, right?" she asked him.

_**Black*star**_

Black*star studied the camoflage station, until the woman there told him that he should go and practice an axe or something handy.

"This may help you stay alive for a short amount of time, but a weapon might be better." she told him.

Black*star shrugged. "I'm not trying to kill anyone, I'm just trying to survive until Shi and I meet up." he told her, glancing at Shi, who's eyes sparkled in delightment as the trainer told her about more poisons and ediable plants.

The lady looked shocked, and since no other tribute was around, she felt safe enough to respond. "Oh? Are you two going to fight til the death?" she asked, curiously. Though, she wouldn't be able to tell anyone else this until they were in the arena.

Black*star looked at her, shocked, as if he forgotten that she had heard. "Oh, no. Well, thats what she told me." he shrugged.

The lady raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be more, well, wry around her, since she might be plotting something?" she asks.

Black*star laughs, making people send a few glances their way. "Why would I?" he asks, stopping his laugh short. "If she had wanted to kill me, then I'm free game." he admitted; he knew it was true, he still owed her a life. And that was something that could never be replaced.

The lady didn't respond to that, but instead started to clean up her station a bit as Black*star walked over to the swords and practice, though he stayed away from the thing he was best at.

He, though no one seemed to notice, watched Shi as she went to the axe section and weilded that enough to get scowls from the Careers, other than Cain, who was smirking with pleasure.

_What is she planning? _he thought, curious. He saw as she soon left that station, with a bored expression, and stopped at the camoflage station. She talked to the lady for a bit as she practice the to hide herself. Though, the lady must've not told her about what she and Black*star talked about, because Shi didn't shoot him a glare or anything.

The next station was the knife throwing one; and let him say one thing, she was amazing at it. The knifes she threw never missed their target, not even once. She was smirking in trumphant as the other tributes stared, shocked.

Black*star noticed how the Careers, Ragnarok, Patty, Cain, Medusa, and Ashura, from district ten, watched at Shi closely. Black*star also noticed how the other tribute to Medusa's district stayed away from them as much as they could.

Black*star went back to training with the sword, since almost every year they have had swords in the arena. Though, he saw a glimpse of Shi walking back to the plants/poison station, whos person was delighted to have her back.

They stayed like this for a bit, until Black*star went to the trap station, when everyone else finally left it.

_**Shi**_

"Ah, thats the poisonise black berry that ressembles the blue berry, but has a slight different shape, correct?" Shi asked, glancing at the trainer, who nodded, thrilled.

"You learn so quick!" he told her. Shi nodded, allowing a smirkish smile stay on her face for a few seconds, enough for the trainer to see.

"I pick up on things faster then most, I guess." Shi admitted with a shrug; this seemed normal to her. "Can I have the other book to look at?" she asked, looking up at him.

The trainer nodded once as he got the other book of plants out and switched them around. She studied the pages intensely, suprised on how one little wrong sniff could knock you out in a heartbeat.

And then, she relized that if Black*star knew about all of this, his chances of surviving would be higher until she came, which would be good. Though, she only had a page left, and wanted to finish it, so she decided to wait for a second before calling him over.

But, she wanted to see if he was busy, if he wasn't, then she would think about calling him over then. Out of the corner of her eye, the trainer was showing Black*star an easy trap for animals, which humans could get caught in also. She saw that Black*star was catching onto how to do it quickly, so she had less time to study the last page.

She turned her gaze back to the book, but stopped short when she caught a glimpse of the Careers, Ashura and Ragnarok and Patty, talking to the tribute two boy, Ox, who seemed to try and make a deal with them. Shi, who had already relized that the Careers didn't accept Ox, was wondering what deal would be worth it?

Though, she ignored the thought and finished the book, enjoying every second of it. She turned back to the first page. "Can I get the other one too?" she asked the trainer.

He nodded as he went back to retrieve the other book that Shi just finished.

When he was doing that, Shi turned around fully, looking for Black*star. "Blac-" she stopped short as she felt something speed past her and then split through the fragile wall; she relized what it was before even seeing it.

An arrow.

Scowling, she looked at the Careers right away; they obviously wanted to pick a fight. She reached her hand out and grasped the bow before she easily tore it out of the wall.

Everyone, even the adults, where now watching as Shi made her way slowly towards the Careers and Ox. Her eyes studied them, giving them the sudden chills.

She stopped, a foot away from them, as she twirled the arrow in her fingertips. She wanted, so badly, to kill them all right now, to just be over with it, but she knew better, so she just smirked at them.

"I believe this is yours." she said, calmly.

Black*star watched, nervous about what would happen; Shi must've angered them and was making it worse now.

"Its not _ours_, its Ox's." Ragnarok stated, nodding towards Ox's direction.

"Oh?" her cold gaze dropped hard on Ox, as the poor guy stared down at his feet. She took a few steps towards him until they were only inchs apart.

Black*star looked around, seeing that the Capital people were all ready to attack her if needed too. Though, Shi had relized this too, ahead of time. But she didn't back down; the Careers were testing her, and she didn't want to fail.

She twirled the arrow in front of Ox's face as she smirked cruelly. "You do know that attacking another player before the arena is punishable by death." she stated, her eyes locking with his for a split second before Ox's eyes widen with fear.

"B-b-b-bu-!" he stutters.

She ignores him as she suddenly grips the arrow, which now points at Ox. Ox's face became pale as he stared at the dangerously arrow. Shi could hear the small shuffles of the guards trying to get through to the crowd and stop her.

Though, she didn't budge.

Instead, she suddenly snapped the arrow in two, allowing the peices to fall to the floor. Ox snapped his head up, shocked; he had thought, for sure, he was a goner. Shi wasn't looking at him though, instead her tired eyes searched through the crowd until they landed on Black*star, where they stayed. Even as she continued on. "Why should I kill you now, when in a day or so I can take my time with you?" she asks softly, making it sound like something kind, when it was a threat.

With that, she walked over to Black*star.

"Come on, I wanted you to study this book." she told him before dragging him to the station she was at previous; acting as if nothing had happen. That she had not made a promise to torture that scared kid.

Black*star metally shook his head, disguested. _She went too far this time. She's going to torture him? Thats messed up, even for her._ he thought as he listened to her telling him about the plant.

Her eyes shined as she spoke, even a smile would tug at her lips.

Was this really the same person who just broke a half-metal arrow?

He didn't know, but he couldn't help smile back at her, even though he knew it was wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong.

**o0o**

**Like? Hate? Looove? lol xD hopefully its not hate :P Sorry I haven't posted it for a bit :P I've been hooked on Wow for awhile now O_O lol**

**I know. I messed up BIG time on this xD they have like a week to actually train before the judges judge them, but I totally forgot and just, well, how did it turn out anyways :P still good?**

**Well, thans for the R&R! :D if I get 5, I'll post the next chappy! ^^ which also contains someone elses REAL POV! But who? **

****Hint. Its gonna be one of the Careers. Hint.****


End file.
